Syn on the Run
by Kenjie11
Summary: Synder is part wolf/vampire/fae, the result of numerous experiments by a power hungry vampire.She manages to escape a 2nd time to live her life one the run, hiding on the outskirts of different territories.She's managed to live unnoticed, until now.
1. Chapter 1

((Synder is a werewolf, part fae, part vampire. The results of numerous experiments done by a power hungry vampire. Kidnapped at age four, but saved at age seven and returned to her family that had been searching for her since she vanished. Once they found out about her changed, she ran off, where she was captured by Slater again for another Fifty years. Throughout this time Slater tried to control her to rise in power within the vampire society. When it was obvious to him that he couldn't he decided to kill her, but she escaped again and has been running ever sense. She hides within other wolves territories for short periods of time, since her altered genetic make up makes her wolf overly dominate she remains a rogue, avoiding other wolves all together))

**Chapter One:**

Synder tried not to panic as she watched the Alpha of the territory, Adam, walk in the bar along side his mate. Of course, the one night she wanted to get out and be around people, HE would show up. It wouldn't if been so bad if she'd got permission to be on his turf, but Synder had always tried to keep her presence unknown. She didn't want to imagine what someone would do if they found out an abomination like her had taken up hiding on their land. Part wolf, part fae, and part vampire. A creation gone wrong,  
>according to Slater, but he'd only said that because she had her own will. Which had made it impossible for him to control her. So he tried to destroy what he had made. She'd managed to escape of course, just has she had when she was younger, but unlike then, she didn't have a family waiting for her return. Her first full moon without Slaters drugs preventing her from changing, was extremely draining and painful. But after several months she managed to find ways to prevent the reflexive change during the full moon.<br>Which was great, since she was trying to stay invisible in other wolves territory's. She learned quickly how risky changing was when you were surrounded by the land of another pack. Wolves are horribly territorial after all. On occasions a pack would find her,  
>and on even more rare occasions, Slater would send out an assassin, but somehow she always managed to get away. A rogue.. A lone wolf who wasn't completely a wolf..<br>An outcast in each world she was able to creep into. Vampires would try to take her will,  
>the fae would no doubt kill her, humans would never trust her, and no pack would want her, and even if they did, not many others could keep statues above her.. Most Alphas tried to kill her right away, she was a threat to their power. She understood that, and even though her wolf urged her to have a pack, she kept herself distant, only living on the boarders of different territories. She stayed for around a year or so and then moved on to keep from being discovered. Only once did she stay in one place for more than that and even THEN she'd almost been captured by the Marroks son, Charles. Though Bran and his sons were probably the only few who could stand over her without the need to kill her. She bolted anyway, and never risked going back. Even if Bran would accept her into his pack, he'd probably want to kill her when he knew what she really was. Holding her breath Syn eased out of her chair and went to the back doors. Maybe if luck was on her side she'd be able to slip out before anyone could catch her scent.<br>Throwing herself on the door, she shoved it outward and went to bolt out the door,  
>but found herself smashing into it instead. Something was blocking it from opening all of the way.. Something that was currently swearing in a British she inhaled fear took hold in her chest. A wolf, one of Adams. She pushed herself out of the crack and tried to run out the small opening but was pulled back by a firm hand.<p>

"Hey! I think I deserve on apology Kiddo.. You almost broke my nose!", the accent did nothing to hide how mad he was. Keeping her eyes away from him she twisted her arm out of his grasp and stepped back.

"S-sorry", when she took another step back he followed putting his hands up.

"Hey, easy, no need to be so.. Skittish. Whats got your panties in a knot?", His voice had softened by the last of his sentence. No doubt trying to make her less frightened. The scent of her fear was practically making _her_ sick, but that fear was what was keeping him from catching the scent of her wolf. If she looked at him though, he'd know.

"I have to go, I can't-"

His hand reached out but she flinched away with a sudden jerk.

"Woah, whats got you so spooked kid? Is someone after you?"

Not _yet_.

"I just have to leave, now"

She stepped back again, if she didn't leave soon, she'd lose some of the precious control she had. Her wolf did _not_ like to be looked down on, and she definitely did not like to run away with her tail between her legs. Some times it took all of her energy to fight off the wolfs instincts.

"Hey, _is_ someone after you? I can get my friend, we can take care of it", Adam, he meant Adam. He'd go get his Alpha to help a girl in need. To bad that was the person she needed to get away from. Shacking her head she bite her lip trying to hold back the urge to scream. Her wolf didn't want this guy to assume she was weak.

"Just let go, I, just need to go now", he didn't listen, holding in a growl she yelled, "LET GO!".

Immediately his hand dropped away and she was gone. There was absolutely no way he didn't know what she was now. As she neared her bike she heard foot steps rapidly approaching her. Panting she threw herself onto the Harley and jammed the key into the ignition. A second later it roared to life with an almost painful sound. Syn gritted her teeth as she kicked back the stand and floored it out of the parking lot. She knew she'd regret not starting the bike properly later, but right now she had to get out of there. Looking down at her mirrors she saw the British wolf standing on the road in-front of the parking lot, looking back and forth from her to the bar. Was he debating on chasing her? Swallowing that fearful thought she sped up. If he wanted to run her down, even a motorcycle wouldn't save her. She didn't know the area well enough to make a skillful get away.


	2. Chapter 2

Ben-  
>Watching the Harley disappear down the road Ben swore. Normally, running into a strange wolf was okay, but <em>normally<em>, they contacted Adam to inform him of their presence and the general amount of time they'd be around. This girl, was rushing out, minutes after Adam and Mercy had entered the place. He could only assume it was because she wasn't supposed to be here. Rubbing the back of his neck he turned for the bar. He needed to tell Adam about this.. Even if it meant interrupting their date.

Mercy stretched out with a yawn glancing in the direction of the door.  
>"What do you think they'll decide to do with your mystery she wolf?"<br>He shrugged.  
>"She seems to dominant. Adam might not be able to keep steady control over her"<br>With that Mercy sat up and put her full attention on Ben.  
>"You think shes THAT dominant? Enough to over take the pack?"<br>Again he shrugged.  
>"If that <em>is<em> what she wanted, she wouldn't of taken off reeking of fear"  
>Mercy paused drinking her pop.<br>"Shes running and hiding then.. Something.. Or someone is after her.. So she wants to stay invisible"  
>Adam sat down in their booth looking defeated just then.<br>"Point one to Mercy"  
>Both Ben and Mercy looked at him in confusion and said 'huh' in unison.<br>He sighed pulled out his wallet.  
>"Bran knows who she is.. <em>how<em> I don't know, be he told me a little of the in-tell.. Shes running from some vampire called Slater, _and_ shes hiding from other wolves"  
>Mercy sighed equally as deep as he had and reached for her jacket.<br>"Bran wants us to get her doesn't he?"  
>Adam placed a twenty on the table and nodded.<br>Point two Mercy then.  
>"He thinks he can help her find a place.. Maybe, if he can control her, he'll leave her to us", shacking his head he continued, "its not healthy for a young wold to be alone like shes been"<br>Ben shifted looking out at the door.  
>"I don't think shes all that young.. Even if her appearance is, she held back her wolf when she ran into me.. Giving me temporary power so I wouldn't find out what she was.. Control like that takes years of practice"<br>Mercy slid from the booth and stood flinging her jacket over her shoulder.  
>"It doesn't matter how old she is.. Lets grab us a run away wolf"<p>

Synder.  
>Turning off her bike Synder looked around, double checking to make sure there wasn't anyone around. Satisfied that she was alone, she pulled the bike into its hiding place.<br>As she moved the last of the branches into place she froze... Was that, a truck? Peeking out from behind her tree she swore. A large truck was slowly making its way down the road that led straight to her. Someone was leaning out the window pointing to where she had dragged her bike into the brush. With her heart pounding she slowly backed into the bushed behind her. Had they followed her by scent? Was it that British wolf from the parking lot or was it just someone that was lost? Normally, she'd take a bullet before leaving her bike behind, but normally, a bullet was less dangerous to her than being caught by another Alpha wolf. She still had scars from the first time scattered over her body after all. When the truck doors opened and closed her slow pace backwards turned into a full out dash for the darker parts of the forest. Was it a smart idea to run from a group of wolves? Hell no. She knew how strong the chase and kill instincts could be.. If something ran, it was potential prey.. If that something ran in _fear_, it **was** prey. But she couldn't help it. Her wolfish instincts didn't _always _win out over her human and fae blood.  
>"Ben! Catch her, but do <strong>not <strong>hurt her"  
>- Adam's orders. <em>Alphas<em> orders were always obeyed, but why would he tell him _not_ to hurt her? Could it of been a ploy to make her less willing to run? If it was, it worked, but only a little bit. Knowing that if she _was_ caught, and pain wouldn't immediately follow lessened her fear a little bit. But not enough to let herself be taken. Sprinting at full speed she leapt over a fallen log and quickly moved across the creek on the other side. Pausing only for a moment she dropped back into the water and ran down stream. Maybe it'd help lessen her trail. _Hopefully_ it would the strength of her trail. Whom she assumed was Ben, wasn't far from her. She could hear the sticks cracking as he ran after her. If she wasn't careful, he'd be on her within seconds.  
>She needed to run faster, but her muscles were already burning from the prolonged running, and breathing? Breathing hurt like <em>hell<em> right now. Each breath burned her throat and lungs to the point where she wanted to just hold her breath. Giving up on the creek she jumped back up onto the bank and swore as he foot caught on a out stretched branch. With a scream she curled in out herself and rolled down the other side of the bank.  
>"Dammit kid! Stop running! Your not in any real danger!"<br>He panted hop running down the small hill. When he was a few feet away she pushed herself up to a tree.  
>"Stay away!"<br>He moved his hands up making his approach less threatening.  
>"Kid, your okay.. No ones going to hurt you"<br>Yeah, not now.. When he was within reaching distance she turned kicking him in the lower stomach. With surprise on her side he stumbled backwards and tripped. sending him straight to the ground.  
>With a growl of satisfaction she took off taking advantage of the new opening. There was no way she'd let herself be captured so easily. The fear she'd been running with earlier had taken a sudden turn for pure wolfish determination. If the British wolf.. If <em>Ben<em> was going to get her, he'd have to take her down with a fight. Synder cursed herself for her own thoughts. Sometimes she couldn't stand how her wolf saw things.

Ben-  
>As Adam and Mercy came up on him, Ben rolled, he could feel Mercy's stare and without opening his eyes he knew what expression she wore.<br>"She kicked me"  
>Taking one more breath he stood and brushed off his back.<br>"_Kicked_ you?"  
>He glanced over at Mercy and turned to follow the path the girl had taken.<br>"A kick full of power and determination. I think her wolf is playing with me"  
>Mercy laughed shortly.<br>"Playing? You mean like wolf tag?"  
>Adam moved to follow him.<br>"She's testing you. I'm guessing her wolf has managed to rise closer to the surface.. If you _can_ catch her, she might accept you as her superior.. But Charles couldn't even manage to get her down"  
>Mercy looked over at Adam with an unhappy look.<br>"are you encouraging _Ben_ to play along with it?"  
>The tone in her voice let them know just how worried she was. Ben had a nasty habit of thinking women were weak and vulnerable, she was sure it was because of his past. Though he seemed to be getting over things, she still didn't <em>fully <em>trust him around women. Ben gave her another quick glance.  
>"She's hardly defenseless", a slow grin stretched across his face, "and I <em>am<em> under orders to capture her, unharmed"  
>Adam shook his head walking ahead.<br>"If you don't hurry up, she'll be out of our territory.. Which means, she'll be out of our reach, and you'll lose the challenge shes given you"  
>With that statement Ben rushed on ahead at a jog.<br>"You just watch, shes no match for _me_"  
>As he disappeared through the trees Mercy sighed shacking her head.<br>"How is she no match for him, if shes more dominate?" Adam smiled down at her and slipped his hand around her own.  
>"Sometimes even an Alpha wants to be beaten"<br>Mercy smiled tightening her hand around his in response.  
>"Of course they do, but I doubt she wants <em>Ben<em> to over power her.. He'll have his work cut out for him"  
>With that Adam nodded.<br>"She doesn't, but any wolf would like the excitement of the thought.. Shes probably been looking for someone who can out match her.. Its something all female wolves crave.. But the more dominate the wolf, the more stubborn and difficult it is to get them to submit"  
>That thought worried her.<br>"At least he can't hurt her"

Synder-  
>Now that Synder had a good amount of distance between her and her pursuer, she started to think of ways to escape. Option one, she looped around, hoping they didn't catch on and get to her bike again.. Option two, was to fight. And option three and the one she was leaning toward the most, was to get to the end of the territory and make herself out of reach. Ducking under a branch she paused and listened. Nothing, she couldn't hear anyone. Only the sound of the forest live surrounded her. Which made her weary. Even if Ben and the others were far off, she'd still be able to hear them making their way through the dense shrubbery. Looking around she let out a small growl of warning. Her would was very close to the surface. If a small animal was near, and bolted, she just might go into hunt mode and change. Which would definitely not be good. Deciding the coast was clear she started running again. She'd have to get across the boarder soon.. Something was giving her the feeling she wouldn't be alone much longer. Shacking off the feeling of being watched she picked up her pace and tried to breathe evenly. As she crossed another creek her heart beat picked up, she could just <em>barely<em> catch the scent of another pack. Just barely, but it was there. With a new spark of excitement, came a small sliver of disappointment. He hadn't caught her.. Chiding her would she ran on. She shouldn't _want_ to be caught. It'd be dangerous for her, and anyone else involved if she was. Even so, it didn't lessen her disappointment. Ben, something about him had her thinking he'd be able to rise up to her challenge. He'd shown _some_ promise, not nearly as much as Charles, but he looked the type to get determined enough to actually fight her down. Hopping up onto a fallen tree she stretched and listened again. If she hadn't of held her breath that exact moment she wouldn't of heard the quiet rustle of leaves behind her. Fighting the urge to turn, she jumped back down landing quietly on the balls of her feet and waited for the wind to blow the scent she was looking for towards her. No wonder she'd felt as if she was being hunted. Ben must of been no more than a few feet behind her. Taking one last deep breath she launched forward in a dead sprint, and swore under her breath as foot steps crashed down behind her. She _had_ wanted him to catch her didn't she? Now she was wishing the thought had never rouse up in her mind.  
>As she struggled to maneuver the trees, she could hear Bens even stride, he knew this land, which was giving him the advantage <em>she<em> needed. When the scent of the other pack grew stronger, so did the smell of water.  
>Just how many creeks were <em>in<em> this forest? Pushing harder she ducked through a thorn bush and stumbled down the slope behind it.  
>"Dammit!"<br>Curling in she rolled into the shallow water with a shout. Soaked and scratched up she stood just as Ben emerged from the bushes.  
>"I could have warned you about that" he grinned down at her.. A grin that radiated confidence, he thought he had her.<br>"But then I would have missed seeing your face when you tumbled down the drop"  
>Glaring Synder stepped up onto the bank behind her and shook the dripping water from her hair. There was no doubt in her mind that she looked just as wild as she felt.<br>"Your territory ends, not far from here"

He nodded stepping down towards the water.  
>"That it does, but I wont let you get there"<br>She growled, holding her head up defiantly.  
>"You can't control me, why even try"<br>Now there was a genuine smile on his face  
>"You challenged me, Obviously I'm not going to let you win" Swearing she took a step back.<br>"and how do you plan to do that, when your rank is lower than mine" The smile didn't even falter.  
>"I don't think that matters right now"<br>Ah, right.. She'd sent on unvoiced challenge, and he was rising up to meet it. When he moved forward she ducked and slipped pass his legs.  
>"I <em>will<em> get away _wolf_, even if I need to fight"  
>He laughed following her move.<br>"Wouldn't have it any other way, _pup_". Letting out another growl she bolted, but her endurance was running low after running for so long already. Breathing heavily she zig zagged through the bushes and trees, fully aware that Ben was right on her tail.


End file.
